Aftermath
by skullster
Summary: Finally, his life dreams were met. You think everything for the Uchiha would be perfect now, right? With his brother gone, he could finally start rebuilding his lost clan. That's if he hadn't known the truth of his older brother. ::SasuHina:: SPOILERS!
1. Home

Haha, here it is. :3

I still feel that I'm OOCing Sasuke in this. xp Oh well, I guess.

Hope you like my version of him after the happenings of the oh-so brotherly fight in the manga. I cried when Itachi died. ;w;

I'm really gonna miss him. Perhaps I'll make a story later for him. . .

Any who! ENJOY! 8DDD

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the characters in Naruto or the realm of Naruto. If I did. . .yeah. ;D

* * *

The solemn trudge around the outskirts of Konohagakure seemed much more longer than first assumed it would take to clear this shinobi's thoughts. Three, no, five days at the least since his searching walk had begun. Maybe even a week? To him, it hadn't felt that long; time had flown by him in a daze. You think he wouldn't feel as hollow and lost as he felt right now, the sinking and heavy weight in his chest almost seemed to make him walk slower than normal. But, it did feel exactly like that. This was opposite of what he believed would have happened, not thinking he would suffer this incredible pain nestled in his heart.

Since when did he have a heart? A low and empty chuckle tried pressing its way through his pale lips, like his body was attempting to lighten up that burdened load. It didn't go through. The soul within the body being much too stubborn to show emotion, not when he felt so drained and worn. He had killed many people in his young life, the cause to unbearable pain upon others, and he had severed ties to the only people who cared for him. What Goddamn right did he have to laugh now, of all times? He couldn't, it was impossible for him, the way he was now. If the younger him had been staring at him right now, he'd probably call him pathetic and turn his back on him.

Kakashi had been completely right, pointing out the end to him at day one. How ironic… One of his very first senseis had called him out before it even began.

Just barely, the two-ton package of pain lifted slightly, the faintest of smirk forming across his mouth. It was an odd expression, his black eyes void of feeling, and the only thing that gave him away was the tiny smirk painted on his lips. The thought alone was enough for him, to be able to remember what he had gone through before choosing to become a traitor. A traitor to his village and his friends. It was an unforgivable sin that nothing could ever make up for what he has done.

Briefly, his eyes closed in exhaustion and depression, the smirk fading altogether. He wondered how they were doing, the teammates he had dared to leave behind. Were they still the same as they had been on their last meeting? Was that dobe still as idiotic as ever? Would she fawn over him like she used to, claiming to "love" him? Was their sensei still arriving late whenever he ordered them to gather somewhere, making up the oddest excuses he's ever heard?

In all honesty, he simply wanted to go back to the way things were, to forget that these past three years were only a dream. Yes, a terrible, terrible dream… If anything, he wanted things to go back further than that. Ten or twelve years ago, to be more precise. Continuing to trudge warily over the plush grass he clearly remembered, his eyes slowly pulled their eyelids over them in reminiscence. He wanted the simpler times, his short-lived innocence as a little kid who had an older brother to look up to. He did have an older brother, and it took until his last dying breath to have him realize that. The blood drenched poke to his forehead had made something inside of him click.

A wave of sadness flooded over him, snapping his dark gaze open once more to dash away the thought. No, he had done the right thing. He was an Avenger, and he had done his duty to avenge his dead family and clan. He had done his duty…just like his brother had done. It hadn't been his choice to kill their clan, he had to. His ultimate mission; to save the shinobi world and the people of the Hidden Leaf Village.

That's what Madara had told him, practically having to force the information down his reluctant throat. He didn't want to know, he didn't want to know that what his brother had done was actually for the better of the village. His older brother had betrayed his trust; the bastard had killed his family. No way in hell was he going to think he actually did it to protect him. Even if his last ounces of life only showed that he-

_No! Stop it! Under no circumstances will I think about that man…! _Tightly, his jaws clutched together in anger and frustration, his pale hands at his sides balled into fists. His weak and tired body shook with the rage that boiled up within his veins, a normal reaction to whenever he thought about the man who claimed to train him some other time. _Itachi never loved me! It was only an act, if he did, then he would have never left me alone like he did. He wouldn't have left me alone…_

Slowly the intense burning sensation eased, replaced back with the cold and dead feeling in his spirits. The little child in him felt like crying his eyes out, anything to release the emotions he had kept inside of him since he had killed the one man he strived to kill all his young life. Wanting to scream out that he was sorry he hadn't realized it until it was too late, he just wanted his older brother back… But, no, he was dead now. And he was the one who had his blood on his hands. He killed the only family he had left in the world, and he now had to face the deep regret in his soul. If only there was a jutsu in existence that could turn back time. Everything would be different for him. Will it be any better reliving it though? Personally, he really didn't want to go through that kind of pain of being betrayed by the person he admired most. One was too many as it was. Look where it had gotten him.

Gradually, he could sense his slowing down actions, soon coming to a complete stop in the middle of an open clearing in the forest. The uncaring and soulless gaze drifted around him, drawing in a shallow breath of the strong smelling leafs. It even smelled the same as what he remembered. Though every part of his being would never admit it, he was extremely tired. Pier to what he wanted to do, he seriously needed to sit down somewhere and rest, unless he wanted to pass-out that is.

With a heavy sigh, he forced his legs to carry him to a tree that was deemed safe enough to take refuge under. A soft grunt came out of his lips as he crouched down to sit, his sore muscles finally putting in their two cent for the non-stop walking these past days. He was more tired than he thought he was, warily resting the back of his jet-black hair against the rough trunk. Even if it wasn't the best thing he's ever put his head against, it sure as hell beat just walking by a long shot. The pure onyx eyes closed shut after a few more glances to ensure a peaceful nap, drifting off into a state of light slumber moments after closing his eyes. The ex-Konohagakure kept his guard up even in sleep; he didn't exactly want to wake up only to find himself dead by some low-life rogue ninja.

* * *

_Rustle…thud…thud…rustle…tap…_  
Although the sound was faint yet it was enough to awake the Avenger from his sleep. The dark brow twitched ever so slightly, letting the world know the orbs below them would open soon. Flashing those crimson Sharigan eyes, he glared at whoever was unlucky enough to have woken him at a time like this. This Uchiha defiantly wasn't anything close to even being in a good mood or as good as Uchiha, Sasuke got. Which wasn't very grand to start with.

His piercing stare darted to his right side, remaining absolutely still besides the movement of turning his neck. Shoulders tensed at the possible threat of being jumped in a weaken state like he was currently in. With barely anything in his stomach for the past week, the odds weren't exactly in his favor. Lately, everything felt like it was just going down hill for him, including his shitty luck.

Any previous noise had died down, a pretty musical sound filling in the momentary silence. As if breaking the intensity that he could feel so well, drifting in the air like a harsh breeze that wouldn't subside until now. Sasuke found himself curious to see who, or what, caused such a lovingly calm sound. His shoulders visibly relaxed after tuning into the soft noise alone, a close to a peaceful sense flowing over him. How long had it been since he felt this way about anything? This was how he thought it would be like after killing his brother. Oh, how wrong he had been to make that assumption.

Surprising him enough to look back up in the general direction he presumed it would be coming from, the slow humming turned into singing words. The Uchiha knew instantly whoever it was hadn't even realized that he was listening, but _it_ had turned into a _she_.

"Little child, be not afraid," the words were sung so sweetly that it made the stone-hearted missing-nin wonder about his dislike to anything sugary. "The rain pounds harsh against the glass, like a unwanted stranger, there is no danger. I am here tonight…"

That's it; he had just about enough of just sitting there and listening to the gentle melody. If all went well, the mysterious woman wouldn't even know he was there at all, and he would be able to get away without any troubles. Pushing himself off the ground, his mouth let out an unheard grunt, not liking the suddenly decided move on his part. Sasuke stood up, not putting too much weight on his right leg, having it been injured in either the fight with Itachi or simply from walking too long. Honestly, at the moment, he really didn't give it much thought. Having the slightest of limps in his steps, the curious and cautious male weaved silently through the trees. The singing getting louder and louder as he drew nearer.

"Little child, be not afraid. Though thunder explodes and lightening flash, illuminates your tear stain face. I am here tonight." Just around this tree, he was sure his crimson optics would find the person responsible for the almost sad lullaby.

Unsure of where the woman was looking at, his bangs tickled the sides of his face, peeking just around the very edge of the trunk. He almost reeled back, prying his hard stare away from her in one swift movement. Somehow, Sasuke couldn't pull his eyes off of her, completely engrossed in just watching her. Instead of turning and walking away like he had originally planned on doing, the black-designed eyes remained fixed on the scene before him.

Following the soothing song had taken him to a small clearing, one that he could easily point out at least several rare flowers. (Now, Sasuke was no expert on flowers, but being around Ino enough had gotten him to catch onto a few things she had said.) A little off to the side, under the safety of the green tree's shadow, was where the young Uchiha's attention was. There she was, probably no older than he, judging by her appearance. She just sat there among the many flowers, just letting the relaxation filling her through every pore in her body. Her face was round with in a cutely innocent fashion, a relaxed smile spread over her still moving lips. Was she still singing? Why hadn't he noticed it until now?

"For you know, once even I was a little child and I was afraid. But a gentle someone always came to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears and give a kiss goodnight." The genuine smile wavered at the pause in the song, causing him to scowl in returned. Even through that, she picked up right where she left off, "Well, now I have grown and these years have shown that the rain is part of how life goes. But it's dark and it's late, so I'll hold you and wait, 'til your frightened eyes do close."

Reaching up, her nimble fingers ran through the long, mid-night blue strands of hair. The smile from when he first laid eyes on her surfaced once more. All this time her eyes had stayed covered and un-viewable to him. By an inch or two, Sasuke leaned over the side of the rough trunk, expectedly waiting to see what color eyes this beautiful woman held. She seemed so familiar to him. It was strange; he was so sure they had never spoken to each other before.

A soft and nearly unheard gasp broke the calm melody; all tension had been brought back up upon the noise. His shoulders tensed, but his feet remained planted on the grass. Black pools met endless white-tinted orbs, both staring and unmoving.

Shit…  
Shit.  
Shit!  
He had been caught.

* * *

Looking over this for the thousandth time, I'm still not happy with it. D: It seems so short for my tastes, especially for a opening chapter. I don't think it's possible for me to make it any longer than it is. u.u

The song Hinata is singing is "Lullaby for a Stormy Night" by Vienna Teng. I really love this song. :3 It's preeetty

REVIEW! You totally know you wanna ;DDD They make Kiwa a happy camper. o wo


	2. Persuasive

Well, here it is. xD Chapter two of Aftermath.

I don't have much to say here. D: That or I'm just still half-asleep. Stupid thunder storms. . . xp

I actually had this chapter for a while, but I just didn't post it as soon. ;D

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Naruto characters or anything having to do with Naruto, just this fanfic. Which, isn't saying very much to begin with.

**tranquility and divine chaos:** Oh, thank you so much! I'm glad you're liking it so much already, it gives me the drive to update sooner. x3 Isn't it sad? DD: I didn't want Itachi to die, stupid Sasuke didn't realize he had a family all along until it was too late to change anything about it. Haha, that makes two of us then. xD I really do hope that this will turn out wonderfully.

**HeartBrokenHinata:** Thank you, I'm happy you liked it. :3

**BrokenAvenger21:** Cute? O: I guess it was fairly cute. . . Haha, and here's the update you wanted. :3

**Hinata Lovers:** Haha, I really hate cliffhangers too. xD 'Cause then I'm always like, "Noooooo! DD': I don't want to wait to find out what happens to so and so! -dramatic poses-" I actually hadn't planned or wanted the cliffhanger, but I just didn't know what to write after it so I ended up making one. XD Yes, I do too. :3 He seemed to me to be dealing a lot with his feelings during the cliff scene and during the talk with Madara. But now. . .I don't know what the hell he's thinking. D: -rantrantrambleramble- I adore that song, I had it on my iPod until mom accidentally put it through the washer. DDx I need to keep her away from anything over fifteen dollars. ;w; And, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too. :D

* * *

Two things happened after the long stare-down occurred between the two very surprised shinobi. Three, actually. For one, the young Uchiha had found himself frozen in place like a chunk of ice and was unable to move or look away from those gentle lavender hues. She was a Hyuuga; that much he knew about her. The rest, however, was still unknown. Another thing that happened was that the beautiful woman had stood up, alarmed at his sudden appearance. He could read it in her eyes, the unmistakable fear written in her wavering gaze. The loosened form of a fist came up to rest right above her collarbone, tugging on the light purple edges of her over-sized jacket to cover her hand.

The moment she backed off to run the opposite direction, he found out he could once again move his body properly. Realization of the possibility of what she was planning to do dawned on him, his dark eyes narrowing into a dangerous and warning glare. If he allowed her to get away from him, she might go back to the village and warn the Hokage of his presence in their forest. He didn't want that to happen, he wanted to go back on his own free will, thanks.

Lastly, his body did a complete turn to show her the red and white fan he proudly wore on his shirt, one foot lifting off the ground to tread away from the whole situation. She could tell the whole population of the village for all he cared. Send thousands of ANBU after him, he was eventually going back anyway. She would just be wasting her breath trying to deal with him herself. Eventually, she was going to be dead anyway. Did you think he was joking when he vowed to the destruction of the Hidden Leaf Village? Hell no, and don't go thinking that only the elders who first ordered the annihilation of the Uchiha clan were the only ones to be punished. No. The entire village was to blame. If she was part of the village, which was highly likely, she was going to share the same exact fate as everyone else.

He had more than enough reasons to demolish the village he had grown up in. The leaders who took charge over the people, especially if Madara's tale had been actually fact and not fiction like a large part of him believed. If his brother had been an inside spy, a spawn to use freely for those higher-ups, and had been ordered to eliminate the whole population of the Uchiha clan. Wouldn't that make the leaders even at lower standards than him? But, in their eyes, it had been the right thing to do. Uchiha had been planning an uprising to overthrow them and take full control over the Land of Fire, possibly leading to a large-scale war of the peaceful nations. Had Itachi truly done what was best not only him, but for the whole ninja world? As much as he hated to admit it-… No, it wasn't true. None of it was. He was a fool to even take into consideration of what the so-called "founding-father" had told him. His father would have never done such a thing. It made sense though… That would explain all the meetings the clan held…

_Stop it! I thought I told myself to stop thinking about them!_He needed to stop letting his mind wonder so openly so much. Why must the memory of his only brother and all that he knew keep haunting him every single waking moment?

"S-Sasuke-san…" He hesitated from moving any further; a simple and quietly spoken word caused him to stop altogether. He didn't think straight and he didn't move, hell, he wasn't even sure if he was breathing correctly. How did this person know his name when he wasn't even able to recall her own? Who was she? The obsidian eyes flashed over to stare at the corner of his vision, not even being able to turn his head to stare directly at the woman who had stuttered his name. Immediately, he noticed a difference in tones of her voice that she had used and was now using. She had dropped in confidence so much from when she was singing so sweetly, not a single stutter or a low in her volume. Now, it was different. She was nervous, anxious, even a little scared. When he first heard her, she was so calm and in her own world of comfort. It was weird to him, but not so much in a sense that he was worried for her. Uchiha, Sasuke was never worried for no one. Not some random woman he just met from pure curiosity.

His thoughts ceased on that note, that certain voice rising up once more to call out to him. "Pl-…please… Don't leave…" She came close to begging for him to stay, the noise of shuffling feet soon followed. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the tree he had been staring at for what seemed like years.

_Why is she stopping me…? It doesn't make sense; I'm a rogue-ninja of great power._ Surely she knows this already. He flinched slightly, furrowing his brows at the sharp and short-lived pain in his burned back. But, hopefully it would go unnoticed by her; she might take advantage of his current and weak state. _If she knows who I am, then why isn't she running away yet?_ He was a traitor, a person who had left the only people he had left in his life for his own desire and hunger for power, someone she shouldn't trust in the least. Yet, she had yet to even pull out any kind of weapon to protect herself for extra measure. What on earth is she thinking? Was she crazy or extremely naïve?

"Sa-Sasuke-san…"

This time, he craned his neck to stare directly at her, piercing her fragile eyes with the black abyss of his own. His kept his gaze steel-like, keeping her away for the very hollow and unreal feeling that laid in his heart. The young Uchiha was an expert at scaring people away from him, withdrawing so nobody knew what he was dealing with every second he was awake. Even in his dreams he couldn't escape the nightmares of his past. What made this situation any different than the ones before this? Nothing at all.

He said nothing, nor did he plan to ever say anything right now. Being in no mood to talk or even be around any other human life form, he made it clear when he stared harshly into those gentle pools of lavender. A part of him didn't want her to be here, another was somewhat relieved she was. He was going to end up killing her one day soon, a very small voice didn't want him to do it; he didn't want her to die. She seemed just so…pure and innocent with her big round eyes. Just staring at her was calming, putting to stop even just for a moment the pain he felt. Like, only for a second, he didn't feel so dead. Switching his icy glare to a tree only a few feet away from her, that deep remorse enclosed over him once more. What would she be able to do anyway? She can barely form full sentences for Kami's sake!

"Sasuke-san…p-please come back t-to the village…" Those pale eyes he had been so drawn to turned pleading, the fear still very clear within them. Easily, he could tell how desperate she was to get him back. For reasons unknown to him. She had them, and they would have to be good if he was ever going to be forced back to Konoha. A little of him was curious to know, and an even smaller part was actually hoping. When was the last time he had wished or hoped? Nine, or more, years ago, wanting his loving older brother to take him out training. No, he didn't want something to happen, he wanted her to want him back in the village. Instead of just doing it as her duty to.

_Chih… Like who would want to have a traitor back?_ Already, without even having to give it another thought, he could list off at least two people who did. One shorthaired kunoichi and a blond idiot of a former teammate. Naruto… How much stronger have you gotten from our last meeting? It seemed like forever and a decade since that brief run-in with him, right before it happened.

_Some best friend I am,_ he thought with bitter sarcasm. Just barely the corners of his lips twitched to form a momentary frown. Sasuke didn't understand it. After all these years of being away, why was he still so bent on having the untrustworthy male back? The Uzumaki claimed him to be a brother figure, one he never had. He knew the bonds of brotherhood fairly well, and even more so on being betrayed by that older figure of admiration. He had not only suffered from that, but he had also been the one to cause it. What had his brother been thinking when his families' blood stained his katana? What was he feeling then; killing them for the sake of the village he had loved so dearly?

As every thought of Itachi, the same reaction was brought out of him. His hands balled into fists, forming small crescent moons as nails buried into his skin, close to drawing blood. For a moment, his eyes closed with a shake of his head, declining her offer of returning. Soon, the glare was brought back onto the young woman, getting a sharp gasp of shock from her in return for the sudden and uncontrolled anger she saw. Once again, she was afraid of him.

He would take her by surprise for another time, abruptly turning back around, starting to walk off. He was going to forget about her, whoever the hell she was; he didn't want to go back, not yet at least. He was going to just continue the endless walk, thinking about the past. He was good at that, after all, this Uchiha was an Avenger. Who regretted the choice he had made so many years ago. Sasuke didn't need anyone else anymore; it was just pointless when they didn't even make an attempt to figure him out. Nobody was to know, he would make sure of it. He sure as hell didn't deserve it.

"Wait!"

Sasuke stopped. Right there where he was standing.

"Wha-what if… What if I-I promised no one else knew you were in the village?"

Those obsidian optics stared at her eyes, searching and wondering. Would she keep her promise? He wanted to find out. The offer, against his pervious wishes, was tempting to take.

She must have seen were he was going when she noticed his hesitation, the optimism leaking back into her frightened expression. Maybe, just maybe she could actually be useful for once. Even if she not the most strong-willed person, probably the least, it might be possible for her to persuade even just one person. "I…I could keep you hidden and s-safe. You could live there…without no one else knowing you were," she urged, trying her best to keep her voice leveled and not as strained or shaken. With his eyes on her, with all his attention on the very nervous kunoichi, she knew she was winning him over. The realization forced a small smile to appear, unknowingly calming him down with it. Even just a little.

Was he going to accept? Why was he even giving it any thought on the matter anyway? A few moments ago he had determined in his mind he wasn't going back, but now…he was considering it. If he just waltzed in Konoha, everyone would be all over him like bees to flowers. On the other hand, if he followed this woman's lead, he would go on living unnoticed. Was he ashamed of his action? Was that why he didn't want to socialize with anyone, because he didn't want to admit or face the consequences for his sins? Or, was it because he couldn't bring himself to face his old friends with his head bowed to hide those lifeless eyes he now held? Going with her would solve it all. No one would know, he could use the time to relapse his life. It was probably what he deserved, solitude. The again, he rather preferred it over large groups of people.

What was he to do?

He made himself become blind with darkness, closing his eyes and breathing out a light sigh. Ugh… For some reason, he felt like he was going to greatly regret doing this. Sasuke nodded, agreeing to her proposal. When he finally opened his eyes to watch her reaction, he was soon faced with a softly smiling Hyuuga girl. Whatever…

"We s-should get going…" she suggested in a barely heard whisper, turning in the supposed direction of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

_Really now?_ He bit his tongue to stop himself from speaking, which wasn't much of a great feat. Anyone who knew the youngest Uchiha could say that he was a quiet one when he wanted to be, and he didn't feel like talking. At this rate, it was likely he wouldn't be talking for a long time.

When she started walking away, he followed behind her without any noise. Simply letting her lead the way with him in her tracks.

* * *

"We-we're here…" The door to her bedroom opened with ease and, thank Kami, without many sound made to alert any Hyuugas wandering around. The whole entire compound was a traditional Japanese style, yet still maintaining that aura of wealth and high-status in this section. Even if he had only gotten a brief glimpse on their way to her room, the Branch side of the estate was noticeably in poorer condition. Like it concerned him anyway. What the Hyuuga did was none of his business, he was a proud Uchiha and wasn't about to meddle into other clans' deals. All that mattered to him was that they didn't run into anyone, he could care less about the conditions of their housing.

_And it only took nearly all of the afternoon to get here._ He kept that to himself, substituting it with an annoyed roll of his dark eyes. Letting his gaze turn to give her single window a quick glance, it was already close to nightfall. The close to completely set sun gave the white walls of her room a yellow-orange hue, an odd contrast to the tinted purple paint. What was he thinking about? It wasn't like he made a profession in this sort of thing. Her room was quite simple from what you would expect, it had only a single king-sized bed and a vanity off to the side against the light walls. Two doors, excluding the one they had came through, one was slightly ajar to show a little of the large bathroom inside, the other, a sliding door, was closed shut.

His black sandals made light taps against the floorboards under his feet, walking in ahead of her to look around at the room he would be spending most of his time in. Sasuke stood there in the middle of the room, staring at what seemed like empty space that served little importance. Just like he had been since they first encountered, he was silent and impassive. Which made her more nervous by his lack of response. How was she suppose to know what she was doing right to help him or not if he wouldn't give any sign for either? He was so unreadable and unapproachable; it was working on scaring her off a bit. At least, she hadn't asked him why he had been so close to home and hadn't made a single move to even get near the large gates.

The petite female needed to say something. Anything to break the silence that seemed to be strangling with every heavy breath she inhaled, the air was just thick with tension. Perhaps it was just her who was feeling this way. It could be just from the fact of having a male other than a Branch servant, her father, her older cousin or her teammates in her own room. "I-I'll, um, go get you something to eat." With a shaking hand, she opened the door that lead to the hallway open, pausing for a moment. "There's blankets…and pillows in that close with th-the sliding door… Feel free to get some if you're ti-tired."

He certainly looked that way, as if he was going to pass-out at any moment. Not only that, but it appeared like he hadn't eaten very well for weeks. The Uchiha was so thin and fragile; it made her natural motherly-instincts to act up. Even if he had broken her life-long crush's heart with his betrayal to the village. Right now, she didn't see that person who had left for the sole reason of revenge. Just a shinobi who was suffering from being lost, hurt, angry and confused. He did really well at hiding his emotions from plain view, but because he did that, her suspicions only aroused.  
Again, she got no answer to her offer for sleep. Forcing a frown into submission, she left him to roam her room by himself.

For the next minute or so, the Uchiha just stood there staring blankly. Oddly enough, it felt like the eased state of that lifeless feeling had been drained as she walked out the door to her bedroom. The emotions of sadness and remorse settling down in him like a leaf sinking into the depths of a dark and bottomless pool. He was free to let the deadness of his soul appear in his eyes and expression. Since there was no one to hide it from, what was the point to? Most importantly, why did he feel so suddenly tired?

_It must be from all that damn walking I did…_ Yeah, that was the logical answer to his question. Slowly, he made his way to the girl's closet, sliding it open while entirely ignoring all the clothing it contained. Unlike a few people he knew, Sasuke wasn't the type of person, nor prevent, to rummage through a woman's clothing. His pale hands soon found what he had been looking for, pulling out a simple futon complete with a comforter and pillow. The tips of his fingers ran over the silky fabric of the blanket, taking in the detailed designs of birds flying over the light blue material. Bringing his eyes back up, he went over to an isolated spot in the room by a wall and made his bed there.

He took off his white shirt along with his shoes, tossing them both carelessly to the side. Now only in his pants, he let the cool air of the evening to caress his bandaged chest and back before easing himself under the covers. _So…this is it, huh? Living in a girl's room, of which I have no idea who exactly she is._ Just as long as he remained a secret, he really didn't care much about her or what she thought of him. The pools of endless darkness closed warily, not at all feeling comfortable in a place he was so unused to. All the same, he was soon asleep in the safety of the soft futon. Taking in the gentle scent of jasmines and lavender as he did so.

* * *

Well, I hope you all liked this one a bit better. I know I did. ;D I actually like this one better than the first chapter, besides how choppy and hurried it seems towards the end of it. :P To me, at least.

The next chapter is going to be in Hinata's POV instead of Sasuke's this time, well, after a while it'll turn into her POV.

I'm thinking about a HidaHina/ItaHina story. o 3o Any thoughts on the matter?

REVIEW! Please and thank you. C: Reviews tickle me pi-PURPLE in my happiness! :D


	3. Nightmares

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMMFFFFFFG! D8

It's been FOREVER since I last updated, I'm so sorry! T.T High School has been kicking me in the ass lately, and I haven't been feeling well enough to be writing or anything like that. Drama, you know? Nothing too bad, but I hit a rough spot with my boyfriend for a little bit... It's all okays now! :D And, I'M BACK! -cheers-

But, yeah, I probably would have got my butt into gear faster for this chapter if the Sims 2 hadn't distracted me too much...xox

IT MAKES ME FEEL LIKE GOD!! 8DDD -wipes out a notebook and starts writing sims' names-

Take that Kira, I don't need a cheap notebook to kill people! I CAN MAKE THEM STAAAAREVE DDD

-shot a billion times-

Hinata: -sighs and heals-

-glomps Hinata- Thank you, deary

Hinata: o/ / / /o Y-you're...welcome?

Alright! Onto the shooooow! :D

DISCLAIMER!: I don't own Naruto or anything to do with Naruto, I just own this crappy story. ;w; Not the characters. -holds most of the characters protectively-

* * *

_Dreams were weird when you really thought about them. As good as the person may be at hiding and securing their emotions from plain view of the outside world, dreams always had a way to mirror one's true heart. Whatever they were feeling, not matter how little they showed it on a normal basis, it would always shine through in the land of dreams. In some cases, dreams that came from pleasantly content hearts could easily be turned into dreaded nightmares with just a sway of emotions. Whether it is fear or rage, jealousy or desperation, anything could make a wonderful vision go wrong in a second. A person who doesn't dream in their sleep, they could be considered extremely lucky to escape the horrid visions that haunt many while they tried to gain even a little bit of rest. Some people, that's all they ever had in their sleep. Nightmares of the past that continue to linger in their souls, even if revenge had been obtained._

_Some people, like Uchiha, Sasuke._

_Never had been uncommon that the young dark-eyed male had nightmares, even in his earlier years as a little kid. There were many times where he would wake up and run to his mother and father's room or even his beloved Aniki's, so large in quantity that it almost became expected of the youngest Uchiha. For years, however, he has been alone. His house empty, there wasn't his mother in the kitchen every morning when he woke up. No older brother to beg to play with him or a father to try and impress. Not a single soul there to comfort him. He was alone, and still was. More than ever now that everyone he loved was dead, never to come back. His nightmares always worsened that strong emotion of loneliness. Every night, since he had killed his brother, his dreams were drenched in painful memories._

_It always brought him to the exact same place and time, no matter how many times he had experienced it. _That_ night kept coming back, at some point it would. Tonight, it was the very beginning of the dream._

_He stood there; fear overwhelmed him to the point where he couldn't move even an inch of his body. His limbs refused to do anything his brain told them to do, only staying poised in his tense posture of standing there in the middle of the seemingly empty streets. The Uchiha Compound. Sasuke couldn't speak, he could only see as the sky turned black and the large full moon turned crimson. Only feel the warm blood of his family as it splattered against his small frame, staring wide-eyed as everyone he knew fell down as the gruesome scene played out before him. Dead. All of them were dead._

_Faintly, he could hear something other than the sound of a sharp blade scoring through flesh, and the noise of freshly spilled blood splashing unforgivably against anything in its path. Mainly the trembling seven-year-old. Straining to make out exactly what the mumbles were, he found that it formed comprehendible words. That was a first._

"_What in the world are you saying? Itachi, you've been a bit strange lately."_

"_There is nothing strange… I'm carrying out my duty. That's all."_

He knew…

"_You focus on your group, and you focus on your clan, and you focus on your name. These kinds of things should be done away with, as it restrains us and our capabilities. Also, things we have not seen yet and things that we do not know yet… It is foolish to fear them."_

He knew he was going to kill them… That's why he started saying such weird things to Father and everyone, to distance himself and do away with his emotions. To make it easier and less painful on him and everyone else… To make it more believable.

"_You forget what is most important to you because you're not letting go of a lesser thing, the clan. There is no room for change if rules and regulations, expectations and wishes, prevent it from happening."_

They were blind from the need of power…

"_You know so much about your brother, and at the same time, you know nothing."_

"_I have no proof or evidence to offer. You're free to believe me or not. But you will listen."_

"_You need to know about him… This man who risked everything to protect the shinobi world…the Leaf Village…and most of all, his little brother. You need to know about Uchiha, Itachi's life!"_

I didn't want to know about him! It would have been just easier if you could have just left it at him being the bad guy! He was Akatsuki, damnit, he betrayed the clan!

"_Crying his bloody tears, he killed his emotions, exterminated his kinsmen to save his village, but he couldn't kill you."_

"_What man would willingly harm his own little brother?"_

"_I'm the barrier you must overcome, so you and I will continue to exist together. Even if you hate me. That's what being a big brother is." _

"_Foolish little brother... If you wish to kill me, curse me! Hate me! And survive your miserable life... Run away, run away... Cling to life."_

"_I can't even begin to imagine his mental state then."_

"_Itachi…killed his friends…his superiors…his girlfriend…his father…his mother…but he couldn't kill his little brother."_

"_He traded his pride for disgrace…and your love for your hatred and even still, Itachi died with a smile on his face."_

"_It was to protect you."_

Lies… It's all lies. You're lying, Itachi told me. You're lying, Madara, not him.

"_To him, your life was more important than the village."_

All of it is bullshit, none of its true… I hated Itachi for what he did.

"_I'm sorry, Sasuke. Maybe next time."_

Liar. You always lied to me. There isn't anymore 'next times.'

_Voices. Faces. They were circling him now, drawing deathly closer with each syllable they uttered. He couldn't breath; they were too close, hovering over him like a toxic fog that completely stopped his lungs from working. He had to get out of their reach, anything to make them stop._

Go away! I never did anything to you, I only avenged my clan! Stop, just stop it!

''''

_Stop!_

The obsidian hues snapped open. The upper half of his body jerked forward, forcing him to sit upright at a 90 angle. A silky-smooth blanket fell to his waist; his exposed skin rose and fell rapidly, straining to desperately try to regain his lost breath. It felt like his insides were burning from the core of his being outward, yet he was cold too. He needed to calm down, to remember that it had only been a dream and nothing more. As strange and unique it had been, but certainly not the worst. Gradually, his racing heartbeat fell to what it normally was, soon followed by his uncontained heaves to breathe.

A pale hand came up to pick off something cool and wet from his forehead, peeling off a damp washrag. He dropped it at the very edge of the futon, allowing it to hit the floorboards with a light _'thump.'_ Sasuke then noticed something he hadn't in his panicked state produced from the nightmare, an extremely hot feeling hit his side. Like a wave of lava had overcome him. Instinctively, he jumped away from the unexplained warmth there, as if he had been burned by it. His gaze flashed over to see what had caused such a heat, staring down at a lump wrapped up in another blanket. But, there was something peeking out of it.

Curiosity got the best of the Uchiha. Dropping both his hands to the space behind him, he leaned on his hands to support his weight so he didn't fall backwards. One arm came over to let the tips of his fingers graze the rim of the comforter, moving until he came to the very edge of it. The ten digits gripped the material, gently pulling it aside to reveal more and more of what was under there. He let go, bringing his arm back to his previous positioning.

It was _her_. That girl he had agreed to go with and stay with her, just for during the time it would take to get his mind straight and on the right track. She just lied there, curled up in the spot where his body had been previously sleeping. What was she doing? Now he was annoyed with her actions. Did she not understand personal privacy?

He froze, even paused his breathing when she moved to snuggle closer to where his chest had been before he awoke. Everything was silent, dead quiet in the middle of the night. There was only his speeding heart and her even and slow breaths. Sasuke let out a long soft sigh of relief, realizing she was too deep in her sleep to wake up. She stopped shifting after a long moment, getting absolutely still, saved for the rise and fall of her chest.

_Good…she's back asleep now._

The moment he made any sort of movement to drag away the comforter away from her, to sleep at another place in the room - far away from her -, she started to rouse once again. Just the same as the first time she had, Sasuke turned into a block of ice on spot. A perfect sculpture. Stifling a quiet yawn that passed her light pink lips, the girl sat up, leaning on one hand and rubbing her still closed eyes with the other. Much like a child who stole a cookie for the precious jar on top of the refrigerator and was about to get caught, he did his best to remain quiet. Hoping that she would just lie back onto her side and fall back into her peaceful slumber.

That wasn't going to be the case, seeing as whatever god was watching over him decided that it would be funnier to play a little game with him called, "Let's Wake up the Hyuuga and See What Happens."

Her dark, thick eyelashes fluttered those pearly optics open, mere inches away from his face. They did about they only thing the two ever did, stare at each other. Her gentle eyes grew wide as the situation soon started to process in her mind, a deep red hue tainting her cheeks in embarrassment. A flicker of surprise shot though his eyes, realizing the only person who could blush that quickly just by being near a member of the opposite sex.

_Hyuuga, Hinata._

It was a wonder why he wasn't able to figure it out before now. There was only one person in existence he knew that could turn so red so fast, the only incredibility shy girl he knew. Can you even start to imagine how much of an idiot he felt right now? The wallflower. The heiress to the wealthy and proud Hyuuga Clan. The single person who had been hopelessly trailing after Naruto for years. And he just now realizes it was indeed her.

He felt more of a baka than that damned idiot of a former teammate.

Sasuke, of course, stayed impassive to this whole thing that was happening between them. Until, yes, she screamed at the top of her lungs. _That idiot! She's going to wake everyone up!_ A faint frown found its way to his pale lips, swooping in on the young kunoichi so that no further noise could be made. His hand blocked her shrieks, muffling it till she would realize that she could no longer be heard. The twin black orbs narrowed, glaring at her as he positioned himself behind her, ensuring that she wouldn't be able to put up much of a struggle. There was no need for words as they locked eyes once more, the lightest pair shaken with fear and nervousness, the other in a cold glower. "What do you think you're doing!?" those obsidian orbs scolded her in replacement for his actual voice.

The shy heiress wiggled uncomfortably against his solid chest, trying to signal to let her go. He was a bit vacillate, but he took her message for freedom and allowed her it, slipping away from their close hold with no sign of any feelings.

He couldn't help rolling his eyes at her flushed face. Pathetic. He would barely poke her and she'd turn twenty-two shades of crimson in a flash. It wasn't how a shinobi should act like. They were to be emotionless, calm and collected. Something she was doing a terrible job at.

"Go-Gomen..." she apologized softly, earning another disapproving look from the Uchiha as she couldn't even bring her gaze to meet his. Weak. Her fingers fiddled nervously with the blanket she pulled into her lap, covering most of her upper body as well, hiding her pajama-clad self.. He just kept staring at her, demanding an answer to why she had been laying so close him to begin with. "I-I'm sorry, Sasuke-san. I was just... I- you were sh-shaking like you were cold. . .but when I checked your forehead, you were burning up..." She blushed even more and tried to avoid his stares with burying her face into the blanket, ending up in muffling her voice more. "S-So I went and got you a damp rag for your fe-fever...then you started mumbling in your sleep."

The obsidian orbs became thin slits at the last statement. How much exactly had she heard?

As if reading his mind, she answered for him, "I-I hadn't heard an-anything..." It was partly true, she hadn't been able to make out any audible words but there were a few times he would blurt out seemingly random words like, _"stop…brother…Akatsuki."_ The words just didn't seem to mix together, the troubled expression on his features were more than enough to get her concerned. Even if he had betrayed the whole population of Konoha, she couldn't just sit by while he was suffering from an unpleasant dream. Her conscious didn't allow her to do so. Still, she was curious to know what the random words had to do with his nightmare.

"An-ano…what were you dreaming about?"

He only shot her an ice-cold glare, one that seemed to pierce right through her.

Instantly, she realized her biggest mistake with the question, blushing softly at her own stupidity. "I-I'm sorry, that was much t-to personal to ask…" Her long fingers twisted with the blanket she held self-consciously to her chest, trying to keep her gaze and mind off from the male before her. Something that was rather hard for her to do. Having a S-ranked missing ninja hiding away safely in your room does that to you sometimes.

The two of them sat in silence for who knows how long. It was unnerving to the poor girl who stole quick glances at him now and then, trying to determine what the other was thinking or feeling. Nothing. There wasn't any clue for her to trail on with. She sighed inwardly, thankful for the dim lighting to conceal her light blush. Hinata could feel his hollow eyes borrow holes into her being; she wished he would stop staring at her. He didn't. She wondered why he wouldn't concentrate on something other than her for a time. Soon deciding that she probably would have done the same if she were in his position.

Why had she even suggested him staying with her?

No sane person would have did that, instead they would instantly go running to a ninja of higher rank than themselves or engage in battle with the surviving Uchiha. She hadn't chosen either of these things as a course of action, obviously. There was just something, she couldn't quite put her finger on it, which seemed a little…odd. Even for Sasuke. He was the description of unpredictable in her book, that was saying something since her number one crush was the blond knucklehead who she loved very dearly. The reason why she had suddenly spurred out the words in the first place. Naruto wanted his best friend back, right? She felt so selfish. Using Sasuke like that to get a certain future Hokage's attention. She was the worst. And she felt it too.

It was a horrible thing to do, she knew, but she was on the brick of desperation. That alone was enough to make almost anyone do anything to get what they want. It made the strongest men alive cripple in need. The wisest minds become mush and hazy. Courageous heroes to cowards in seconds. So on and so on. It was one of the many reasons why the young ex-heiress adored the Uzumaki so much. None of this seems to apply to him. He stays true to himself and his word, nothing about him was fake. Every aspect of him was real, genuine.

Just as the first traces of dawn streamed from her window, she released how much time she had spent simply thinking to herself in the silence of another. Pearly optics peeked up at the only person in the room, besides herself. Sasuke hadn't moved a single inch from when he had first gotten into that position. She was curious to know why he had sat there the whole time, completely silent, though that wasn't very odd for him. He could have gotten up at any time he wanted. Rather, he had just stayed put.

Hinata was the first to move her sore limbs, realizing she was to soon make her father's morning dose of tea. She stood up, taking the comforter with her, stretched her arms then proceeded with carefully folding the square piece on her way to the closet. "Sasuke-san," she called out softly to him, for the reason to make sure she had his attention before continuing with what she had to say. "You can ta-take a shower or bath if you want…th-the bathroom is over there." Her gaze settled itself on the jarred doorway.

There was no reply that he had even heard her. Just as she opened her mouth to repeat herself, she caught sight of an uncaring nod coming from the Uchiha.

"I-I'll go get something for you to eat…" Again, no lies, it was just the partial truth.

Not that he at all cared what she did.

She left him in her room as quietly as she could. Not soon after she had started walking to the kitchen did she hear the muffled noise of her shower running. At least he had taken up her advice.

Upon entering her family's kitchen, Hinata went straight to preparing the tea she was expected to make daily. Giving the pot filled with water the time to start boiling, she moved around the room fluidly and precisely, cooking a breakfast for two. Rice with steamed vegetables and fried fish. Chopping through the fresh greens, a loud whistle snapped her right out of her concentration, hurriedly going to the source and pouring the hot water into a tea pot readied with tea leaves.

Within another thirty minutes, all the food was plated on a serving try, which she carried out into the dining room, the only way to leave the cooking area. She jumped slightly at the sight; heart beating faster at what she hadn't anticipated was placed right in front of her.

"Good morning, Neji-niisan…" she greeted as steadily as she could manage, trying her best to keep the food meant for two away from her cousin's hawk-like sight. Her knees trembled at the mere thought of being interrogated at such an early hour, her mind not at all ready or willing to be questioned. She couldn't handle it and it was a known fact she was a terrible liar, the only thing she would be able to do was stall, something that didn't go very far when Neji was in the mix.

"Morning, Hinata-sama," he spoke back calmly, eying the tray in her hands for a few more moments before trailing up to her face. "You're up early today."

She nodded in return to the question, warmth rising to her cheeks quickly. If no one was there to wake her up, it was most likely she would have slept through half the day. Luckily, her prodigy of a cousin was there to make her get up before noon. Usually she got up on her own, around eight or nine, but lately she has been more exhausted than usual. "You are t-too…"

Neji said nothing to that; going back to staring at the unrolled scroll sprawled out over the low-rising table, sipping at his teacup. Probably filled with coffee. "Were you able to sleep well last night? I heard you screaming around one. Is everything alright?"

She almost paled at his words. "Yes, everything is fi-fine. I just had a nightmare was all, nothing to worry about." Hinata smiled easily at him, trying her best to cover up her lies. Even if it was likely he still was able to catch on to what she was trying to pull. He left it at that, bringing the cup of black coffee to his lips. She shuddered at the thought of the stuff he was drinking and the way it tasted, much too bitter and strong for her tastes. She'd have hot chocolate over coffee any day of the week.

"Hm," he mused somewhat, keeping his eyes fixed on the scroll. "Why don't you come sit down and have a cup of tea with me, Hinata-sama?" Neji offered, which she quickly accepted, turning around to fetch herself something to drink.

She came back into the room, a different tray filled with a teapot and three identical cups. Two for her father and sister, and one for herself. She would leave out the remaining tea after she was done on the table, knowing the kitchen would be the second or third place her father would be heading to. Hinata avoided seeing Hiashi has much as she could, unable to stand the way he ignored her very existence when she was in the same room or when he addressed her it would always be used in a stern and or cold tone. The less the two of them saw each other, the better it was for the both of them. He wouldn't get angry at her clumsiness, and she wouldn't have to suffer from more harsh words.

"It's been a while since we sat down together like this, Nii-san…" Hinata spoke up, lifting her head enough from her pouring tea into one of the cups to give him another small smile of hers.

He nodded in a knowing and agreeing fashion. "Indeed it has."

The young woman's smile brightened softly, remembering the time they had spent together when they were children. So innocent and young, running around the gardens playing tag and having all sorts of fun. It was always the simpler memories they shared she would always treasure most. Times like these when no words were necessary, that they could just remain without words and still hold a pleasant atmosphere. She took another sip of her tea, relishing the comfortable silence that was common for them by now.

Hinata choked and coughed on the warm liquid, taken by surprise at her cousin's next sentence.

"_How long has the Uchiha been living in your room?"_

_Wha-What? How did Neji-niisan find out!?_ She was stunned and frantic at this newfound information, hitting at her chest to stop her fit of coughs. "I-I do-don't…know what you me-mean by that." she tried to lie, but Neji saw right through it almost instantly.

He glared warningly at her. She flinched away from his intense gaze, he paid it no mind. "Don't lie to me, Hinata-sama. I know that he is and you're the absolute worst liar."

What on earth could she say to deny the cold, hard truth? She blushed faintly, feeling like an utter idiot for not running to the Hokage first thing, and suddenly for remembering someone's eyes that closely fitted a earlier description of icy coldness. _It's for Naruto-kun…_ Hinata reminded herself, chewing on her bottom lip out of her clear nervousness. But she couldn't will the words to leave her parted lips. "I-I-I-…"

"What were you thinking when you brought him into our home?"

Hinata knew he was trying to remain calm and control his volume of voice, it was starting to crack, the indifferent exterior. She opened her mouth again after closing it at his scolding, only to be cut off by an even more angered tone, "No, you weren't thinking, were you? Why didn't you run away in the first place!? You would have been safer then! Now you put all of Konoha in danger!"

The younger Hyuuga shrunk back in her spot, desperately trying to get away from Neji's furious mood. If only she could get him to cool off a little, to be able to reason with him as a equal that it was okay and that Sasuke didn't intend to hurt anyone. Especially his home. She couldn't, it was as if an invisible barrier was keeping her mind from speaking, that single obstacle she hadn't been able to overcome since she was young. Slowly, she started feeling that she really did deserve his rage. _Oh god… What have I done?_

Her body shook as her mouth tried forming a single word. Sound was slower than her actions, and just as it caught up, a loud shout erupted through the halls.

"SASUKE!?"

This time her whole being was delayed, just her head snapped up to the direction of which it came. She knew that voice anywhere… _Oh no…_ Neji stood up first this time, running down the wood-flooring halls with an indigo-haired Hyuuga at his heels. It was then she really, truly believed she had made the biggest mistake of her life bringing Uchiha Sasuke back into the Hidden Leaf Village.

* * *

O: Say what? Sasuke got caught? Damn right he did. :3 BUT WHO CAN THAT MYSTERIOUS VOICE BE!! D8 -shot- To me, it didn't take too long to think up who it was gonna be. But, there's quite a bit going on in this chapter. o.o''' Gone from Sasuke and his emo-ness (xD;;) to a SasuHina moment and went to having Neji find out there's a missing-nin living in their home! -le'gaspth- Good thing, bad thing? Potential rapest thing? xD

Sasuke: -glareglare-

-shrinks away- D: Meany-head.

AND (why do I keeping cap-locking now in my rambles? O8)

DAMNIT! DD:

I really didn't mean to make the cliffhanger, but I probably would end up have very little ideas for chapter four. -.-;;; But, yeah, check my profile-thingy for other future stories I am thinking about or working on but too lazy to finish the first chapters yet. Dx Uh...comment & favorite & review please? 83 I really thought this chapter was choppy and crappy... . Or that might just be me.

On a side note... I WANT SLY COOPER 4, GOSHFUCKINGDARNIT!! DX

And I'll be personally replying to all reviews instead of posting them on here. ;o; -too lazy-


End file.
